Head Over Feet
by Padfoots girl1
Summary: Hermione finally realizes that she loves Harry, but is it too late?


HEAD OVER FEET  
  
By: Padfoots girl  
  
A/N- Here's a short little Harry/Hermione Fanfiction. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review.. Oh yeah and I don't own Harry Potter or the song 'Head Over Feet' by Alanis Morissette.  
  
Harry had asked her again! That would be the second time that week.Hermione giggled at that thought. 'I can't believe he's still trying to get me on a date. That man never gives up!' She hugged her pillow tighter to her chest and sighed. 'Maybe I should go out with him, it wouldn't hurt, would it.' She thought back to the first time he had asked her.  
  
*The trio's sixth year, first time Harry asked Hermione out*  
  
Hermione was sitting in the library reading a particularly interesting book called 'No Secrets, All the Enigmas of Hogwarts Revealed' when someone came over and sat in front of her. She peered over the top of the book and noticed Harry sitting there.  
  
"Yes?" she said continuing to read.  
  
"'Mione put down the book please." Hermione reluctantly put the book face down on the table and looked at Harry. "Can I ask you something?" He said sheepishly.  
  
"Sure, anything." She said smiling.  
  
"Would you go out with me?" he said coolly. 'So' Hermione thought to herself, 'He has learned something from Sirius.' Hermione smiled, a melancholy half-smile.  
  
"I'm sorry but I really want to concentrate on my studies now, and I don't think I could manage everything, I would end up forgetting about dates, or anniversaries and what not." She gave Harry an apologetic look. "Try again next year." She said reassuringly.  
  
"Don't worry I will." Harry said before he got up and left the library.  
  
* Present *  
  
Hermione remember all of this and smiled, and as he said he did ask he out again. Right in the middle of the following year.  
  
* Trio's seventh year, Harry asks Hermione out.again *  
  
Hermione lay on her bed writing in her diary. She heard the door open, and knew who it was.  
  
"Hullo Harry."  
  
"How did you know it was me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm just that good!"  
  
"No really, how did you know?" he asked again. Hermione closed the diary with a snap as Harry sat down on the bed in front of her.  
  
"Simple really, Ron's on a date with Lavender and they won't be back until later, Ginny's out with Seamus, and all of the teachers are in a meeting so Sirius or Remus wouldn't come to visit, and well, you weren't busy," Hermione smiled.  
  
"God, when did you get to be so smart?!" harry asked jokingly.  
  
"I don't know?" she said smirking.  
  
"Hey, back to why I was here," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, so there was a reason!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Yes," Harry said indignantly. "Would you go out with me. I ask you, again."  
  
"Harry, I told you last year, no."  
  
"You also said to ask again next year."  
  
"So I did," Hermione said wrinkling her nose.  
  
"I'll ask again later, when you've had time to think about it," Harry said making his way to the door, and then out.  
  
"I said no!" she said to the closed door.  
  
* Present *  
  
This came into her head and she giggled. Though she loved those times that he asked another one came into her head. This one was her all time favorite.  
  
* When Harry and Hermione work and Hogwarts, #17 of the date question, Hermione's charms class *  
  
Professor Granger was halfway through a class with her seventh years when her door burst open and a suit of armor stood framed in the doorway. The whole class looked at the knight and laughed when they found out who it was.  
  
The person on the inside flipped the visor up to reveal Professor Potter.  
  
"Harry, not now I have a class!" But Harry paid no attention to that last comment, but instead walked up to her and got to one knee. Some girl in the back of the room let out a gasp. "Aww, he's proposing!"  
  
"Hermione, go out with me please!" he said offering her a bouquet of roses. Hermione leaned down as if to kiss him, but instead leaned close and said 'No' loud enough for just him to hear. Harry nodded and then spoke,  
  
"Until I ask again." And with that he was gone.  
  
* Present *  
  
Hermione thought of these and how she felt about Harry and realized that she did indeed love him. Oh Crap! she thought, I've mislead him for seven years! Since we were sixteen. Maybe I could make it up to him, somehow, but how? And that's when it came to her. Hermione jumped off her bed and ran to her closet and pulled out a red negligee and then ran into her adjoining bathroom and changed.  
  
Harry lay on his bed; the woman of his dreams had rejected him again today. He knew that with every question would come the same answer, 'no.' But he knew Hermione didn't mean it. He knew that on the inside she loved him, she was just trying not to believe it, she didn't want to ruin their friendship. Hmmm, he thought, maybe she's right, maybe we shouldn't go out, would it ruin our friendship? I guess it would, I mean if Hermione thought if it, it must be right, she's always right. So as of today, I, Harry Potter will no longer ask Hermione Granger out on a date. Harry closed these thoughts with a sharp nod. But his thoughts were interrupted when his chamber door opened.  
  
There stood Hermione, standing in a revealing negligee, all Harry could do was wonder was she was going to do.  
  
"Hi Harry," She breathed.  
  
"Hi Hermione. What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Just sit and listen, please Harry," she asked with a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"Sure." And with that Harry sat on the edge of his bed waiting for what would happen next.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said, and with a flick of her wand music filled the room. "Here goes nothing." She muttered under her breath.  
" I had no choice but to hear you" she sang, Harry always knew she could sing, but he never knew how well.  
  
"You stated your case time and again I thought about it  
  
You treat me like I'm a princess I'm not used to liking that  
  
You ask how my day was  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are I couldn't help it It's all your fault  
  
Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole You're so much braver than I give you credit for That's not lip service" she stopped singing. "But this is," and with that she bent over and kissed him. When she pulled away she continued singing.  
  
"You've already won me over in spite of me Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are I couldn't help it It's all your fault  
  
You are the bearer of unconditional things You held your breath and the door for me Thanks for your patience  
  
You're the best listener that I've ever met You're my best friend Best friend with benefits What took me so long  
  
I've never felt this healthy before I've never wanted something rational I am aware now I am aware now  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are I couldn't help it It's all your fault" When she finished Harry jumped up and hugged her.  
  
"I knew it! I knew it!" With that he began to spin her around.  
  
"What did you know?"  
  
"That you loved me."  
  
"I LOVE YOU HARRY POTTER!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I LOVE YOU TOO 'MIONE!" Harry placed her down and then took her face in between his hands and kissed her passionately.  
  
* Two years later *  
  
"Do you Harry Potter take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Doumbledore asked.  
  
"I do!"  
  
"And do you Hermione Granger take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?! Kiss the bride!" he shot in Harry's direction. And he didn't need telling twice. He had waited for this moment more than anything, and now it was here. And they would now live happily ever after.  
  
And they did.  
  
A/N: I know, kinda lacking in the end. but oh well, deal with it! 


End file.
